


Of Monsters And Men

by StarsInOurSky



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, How Do I Tag, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInOurSky/pseuds/StarsInOurSky
Summary: You are an Intelligence officer for the First Order. A piece of the map to Skywalker is known to be on the planet Mosses Tora a place you previously had a stint with. You are commanded to accompany Commander Ren on a mission to obtain the missing piece of the map. How the fuck where you going to survive even a day with the residential hot head.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Tell me if there is any typos and any feedback is very welcome!

You had been summoned to the bridge. A storm trooper having shown up at your door not 10 minutes prior saying that you were needed immediately. The fuck would they need you for. You had been with the first order for 3 years now and you were a part of intelligence, going to outlandish planets to gather information that would help further the first orders cause. You didn’t really care about who won this war but some of the shit that the first order did left an uneasy feeling in your stomach. But then again neither sides were innocent, and the first order happened to put a larger pay check in your pocket. 

Your heels clicked as you made your way closer to be what felt like certain death. Stopping in front of Hux a weaselly man slightly taller than yourself with ginger hair pasted back to his skull. “general Hux.” You greeted him heart in your throat. He swivelled to face you clearing his throat. “ah, yes lieutenant. If you’ll follow me” he quickly turned on his heel moving at brisk pace down a hallway. Hux was a dick sure but there was no reason for you to be facing punishment. So far there had been no indications that, that is why you had been summoned. 

You walked quickly matching your pace to his. Suddenly he stopped, you almost running into his back. He looked at the trooper at the door FN – 7653 you read of his breast plate turned to click a button, the doors whooshing as they opened. Hux yet again moving forward indicating that you were to follow him. Inside was a dark room a long table stretching from end to end chairs surrounding it. At the back wall a large window opened up to show space the star killer base in view. Seated at the table was many important people, people who wouldn’t blink if you died. And seated at the end was Kylo fucking Ren. 

Oh, you were so fucked you had heard stories of him actually you had mostly heard stories of the people he had killed. Hux pushed you into a seat. Inside your head an internal mantra of fuckshitfuckshitfuckshit. The people around you continued conversation as if they hadn’t been interrupted as if you weren’t there. Hux moved to stand at the end of the table putting up his hand the table fell to silence. Behind him a projection of Mosses Tora appeared the planet covered with green and blue strips. Mosses Tora was a planet rich in plant and animal life as well as holding one of the galaxies largest trading centres, a bustling hub for all life. 

Hux began speaking “We have had intel that a man by the name of Cintra olearia has managed to get a piece of the map that leads to Skywalkers whereabouts.” Skywalker? You had thought the man was just a myth. “A team is going to be sent to Mosses Tora to obtain this piece of the map. If we are able to get this map the path to Skywalker will be clear. If we kill Skywalker the resistance’s hope will die with him.” Ok, makes sense. But why were you here? You had a previous stint on Mosses Tora that had ended badly, really badly. The guard there were damn hard to get away from. You had nearly lost your life. 

“Lieutenant L/N has a profile set on Mosses. And will be able to lead use to Cintra” Shit? Had they not read your report? You most certainly were not welcome back there after what you had done. You spoke up “with all due respect sir, I do not believe that I will be of any use to you as the local guard has quite a bounty on my head.” Hux as well as everyone at the table turned to you. You shrunk in your chair at the sudden attention. “not to worry Lieutenant we have made certain… arrangements with the law. And if any bounty hunter is to try and capture you Commander Ren will be there to ensure they do not.” You blanched. Commander Ren was to accompany you? You could almost pass out. how would you survive even a day being stationed with the residential hot head? 

“the mission duration will last until the map is obtained.” Hux said with finality. Turning to leave the room. The rest of the admirals and colonels standing to leave as well. You stay frozen were you are. You can handle this you’ve handled a lot worse. Commander Ren passes you on his way out looking straight at you even through his mask it felt like he was looking straight into your soul. You could totally handle this. Totally.

…

You wandered the halls dragging your feet towards the canteen for dinner. You entered the large room searching the sea of white storm troopers for your friend Isiah. Your eyes fell on him waving his hand at the back of the room, motioning for you to join him. You quickly moved your way towards him past the dozens of troopers shovelling the grey goop into their mouths before their next shifts. You sat on the hard metal bench next to him. “you look like you’ve seen a ghost” you flip him of before digging into the bowl of food he had got for you. It was a mix of oatmeal and some other substance that you didn’t really want to know what it was. All in all, it tasted like shit. 

You’ve gotten used to it enough to suffer the screaming of your taste buds and shove it down your throat. “heard you got called to the bridge. What was that about?” yet again you ignore him to shove more of the stuff into your mouth. Isiah was your closest friend perhaps even your only friend aboard the ship. “you know I’ll find out one way or another” he teased. You level him a glare before muttering “I’ve been stationed to a new mission.” Isiah put out his hand rolling his wrist to indicate tell me more. “Mosses Tora, something about a map to Skywalker. I’ve been stationed with Commander Ren.” Isiah let out a low whistle “shit” you grunt in agreement. “That’s why Ren was so pissed.” It was your turn to ask for details. “yeah, he destroyed a control panel, I don’t know how the first order keeps up with his temper tantrums. Those things are expensive.” 

You chuckle “don’t let anyone hear you say that. You’ll get thrown out an airlock. But I will say you’re not wrong.” Your data pad pings. Lifting it up you see you’ve received a message from the control centre. ‘Departure is at 0600 hours. Weapons and clothing will be provided. Arrive promptly.’ Looking at your watch you read the time 2132 hours. 

You sigh “I have got to go departure is early.” You stand Isiah standing with you giving you a warm hug “don’t die. You’re the only person I can stand in this hell hole.” You nod squeezing him tightly one last time before letting go. “I’ll try not to” you smile at him before turning to return to your quarters. You doubted you’d be getting any sleep tonight.


	2. Painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! i hope you guys enjoy.

You woke to the sound of your alarm at 0500 hours feeling absolutely awful after not being able to sleep from the continues nightmares in which you died over and over again. You sat up in bed swinging your legs over the side the cool floor making you shiver as your feet came in contact with the black tiles. You stretched your muscles joints pooping before standing and making you way towards the bathroom you catch a quick glance of yourself on the mirror. There were dark bags under your eyes and your hair was crazy. You grimace. Plucking your tooth brush out of the holder you squirted some tooth paste onto the bristles wetting it with water before shoving it into your mouth brushing away your nasty morning breath.

You spat into the sink once you were finished wiping away the excess toothpaste around your mouth with a cloth. Grabbing a hairbrush, you pulled your hair into a tight military standard bun at the back of your head. You put on some makeup not much just enough to try and hide the dark bags under your eyes. Finished you look in the mirror again. You looked better still like shit but now average shit. Turning back to the bedroom you shrug out of your pyjamas quickly hopping over to your dresser and pulling on your uniform to escape the cold.

Your uniform compromised of high waisted black slacks paired with a black long sleeve tunic the collar high around your neck. You pull at it to loosen it. Next is a wide black belt with a shiny buckle that wraps around your middle. You pull on some fuzzy grey socks before ducking under your bed to look for your shoes. Grabbing the shiny heeled ankle length boots, you shove your feet into them quickly. Looking at your clock to see that it is now 0534 hours. You look around your room this being the last time you would be here for a while. You sigh you flick the light of before turning out the door locking it with a code, 889642. You start out with a quick walk in order to not be late to the hanger.

…

Glancing at your watch it read 0611 hours, commander Ren was late. And you were a little pissed. Having arrived early you had now been waiting for at least 20 minutes. Upon arrival you had been shown to your ship that had been used since last time you were in Mosses you were a little surprised, they hadn’t destroyed the hunk of metal for parts. Inside was a box labelled ‘Lieutenant L/N – Mosses Tora Mission’ in it was all your stuff from your last visit. It was a bit nostalgic going through all your clothes and items that you had accumulated during your 8 months stay on the planet. Beside it was a box labelled ‘Commander Ren – Mosses Tora Mission’ a friendly little reminder of who your new travel buddy is. Finally, when it had been almost 30 minutes since you had been waiting the masked commander finally showed up. He didn’t say anything as he took a seat beside you in the co-pilot seat. That was fine with you. You didn’t want to talk either. popping on your headset a small black earpiece that went in your ear. You started up the engines clicking on your seat belt. Beside you Ren did the same. 

Your hands moved over the board with speed pushing buttons and flipping switched as you prepared for take-off. In your ear suddenly an automated voice saying, “Aircraft 47- 83 you are clear for departure”. Well let’s get this show on the road. You pulled the joystick up the craft groaning as it went up into the air. Turning the ship around and out the hanger and into space, away from the military instalment. You pulled the lever shifting the craft into hyperspace. Mosses Tora was quite a while away you would have to try some sort of talking you guessed. Pulling the earpiece out and unbuckling the seatbelt you stood. 

Moving past Ren further into the ship towards the boxes. You held your breath a second working up your courage before speaking “I hope you realise that you will not be able to wear your mask on Mosses” he turned to you quickly as if surprised by hearing your voice or maybe annoyed “commander Ren” you tack on the end for good measure. “I am aware.” He said shortly his voice deep and crackly through the mask. A shiver went down your spine. “and different robes will be needed, commander ren” you continue. He nodded “that I am aware of too, do not presume that I am dumb” he stood. You gulped “I was not doubting your intelligence, sir.”. 

He walked towards you standing on the other side of the table where you were currently looking through your clothes picking out what to wear. Reaching both hands up behind his head and pushing a click occurred the snout of the mask rising before he pulled the thing of his head. You stood looking at him in shock. He was young much younger than you had originally thought and attractive, very attractive. He had a roman nose and a strong jawline, with dark brown eyes. A thin white scar went from above his eyebrow down below his cowl. Surrounding his head was a shock of wavy raven hair. 

You looked away quickly back to sorting through your things. You had not been expecting that, he always wore gloves, so you had nothing to hint towards his age, but you had assumed he was older. From what you saw you assumed he could almost be near your age. This mission suddenly seemed a lot more difficult. You cleared your throat “I’m going to get changed you probably should as well we will be there soon, sir.”. you rushed to the bathroom the bundle of chosen clothes in your arms. Once in you quickly shut the door locking it behind you dropping your clothes on the ground. Walking over to the basin you splashed water on your face you could do this, easy.

…

You looked at yourself in the mirror after changing you wore a dark red singlet shirt that clung to you like a second skin. A pair of black high waisted jeans accompanied by a golden belt with runes inscribed into it, you had no idea what they meant. A black cowl covered your neck and shoulders. Lastly you pulled on some beat up combat boots with the same fuzzy socks you had been wearing. 

Mosses Tora had a hub of night life that was where you were heading, and you needed to fit in. Exiting the bathroom, you glanced at Ren he was wearing a black suit, simple enough he would fit in easy. And you would be damned to admit he looked good.

“we are almost there, sir” you throw over your shoulder as you sit down in the pilot’s seat. You pop in your headpiece again and pull the craft out of hyperspace. Mosses Tora coming into view other aircrafts whizzing around. You drove the ship around the other side of the planet away from the more residential and towards the hub of the planet the main city Issa Dorian. You pulled the ship into the parking yard yet again you pull out the earpiece and stand up. you make your way towards the boxes and pull out a blaster. You looked to Ren’s hip to see his Saber. “you won’t be able to use your lightsabre here. Here use this, sir.” You chuck a second blaster at him he grabs it easily out of the air. 

He starts to walk towards the door. “you cannot take the Sabre with you, sir.” He raised a dark brow at you. You stutter “such weapons are forbidden and will be a dead giveaway of who you are.”. reluctantly he unclips his sabre holding it almost fondly in his hands before placing it in the box moving clothes over the top of it. He walks past you out into the night. You sigh, this was going to be painful.


	3. Phoenix

“follow me and keep your head down, sir” you say, he scoffs but moves closer in order to follow you. You start to make your way towards your work centre while you had been stationed here. It was called Phoenix a night club that was frequented by the rich, kingpins, the people who ran the market. It was here that you had earned your profit and had gained the information that the First Order needed. You had the job of being a whisper you had delivered messages that were too confidential to be written down or recorded. And you had killed the people that had needed to be killed in order to send a message. Gangs in the area all had their whispers and you had been a favourite of the Serpents. 

You try to ignore your past doings as you make your way through the bustling streets of Issa Dorian. Ahead of you in neon lights a red phoenix flashed beside it in cursive writing ‘The Phoenix’. You pull Ren into an ally quickly turning to face him you say “I need you to not speak whilst we are inside. If needed whilst we are in there you are to call me Four and I will call you Jake alright, sir?” 

“you are giving me orders?”. You swallow the spit accumulating in your mouth. “I have a profile here and I need to keep it. Nobody is to know we are first order. If it makes you feel better take it as a suggestion.” He scoffs but is unable to say anything back as you walk quickly out of the ally. You see him quickly catch up to you out of the corner of your eye. He was pissed you could tell but you were already stressed on top of having to keep him from blowing everything, that you couldn’t really find it in yourself to care. 

…

Inside the phoenix it was exactly as you remembered loud music pumping with heavy bass, colourful lights flashing. Bodies moving against each other and the smell of alcohol, sweat and sex. You made your way to the back of the club knowing that if you wanted the whereabouts of Cintra Olearia you would have to talk to your previous employer Exie. He was the leader of the serpents and would be able to give you that much needed information. 

You saw him sitting at the back surrounded by the working girls trying their best to grab his attention. They should know better; he bats for the other team. His eyes flit around the room before landing on you. A smile works its way onto his face as he exclaims “ah, Four my favourite little whisper.”. you smile a sultry smile and say “ah, Exie my favourite serpent.” he chortles. “I’ve missed you little lamb. I’ve had nobody to run my whispers for a while now.”

You smile again a bit more genuine. Exie was rough on the exterior but a good man at heart sure he had his issues but doesn’t everyone. “I’m sorry but I’m not here to stay.”   
“of course, little lamb what is it you need?”. He shifted, motioning with his hand for the girls to leave. They all made faces some looking at you with jealousy in their eyes, others with hatred. you huff, if only they knew. “Cintra olearia? You know of him? I need to find him.”. Exie turns to you with surprise “ah, of course Cintra. He has made some issues with my trading for a while now. Stealing all my best customers. Rebel scum. Why is it you need his location little lamb.” Your mask never falters your face revealing nothing of your true intentions. “oh, it’s nothing Exie he has only taken something that is mine and I want it back.”. 

He shifts again putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a data pad “of course” he extends his hand to you offering the data pad. You take it from him the technology sightly warm from being in his pocket. On it is a coordinate, Exie speaks again “You will find a woman there that will tell you where he is. Be safe little lamb he is a dangerous man.” You return the data pad to him before standing and giving him a kiss on the cheek. As you walk away you turn to him and say, “not as dangerous as me.” You hear his laugh as you leave the booth.

…

You had forgotten that Ren had been there and was having trouble locating him ‘shit’ you mutter. Where had the bucket head gone? You finally spot his raven head sitting with a bunch of Togas the creature was about 6’6 and had round heads with white fur spouting out the top. Their bodies where strong and covered in large muscles. Togas had a very violent reputation in the city, usually being the muscle of most gangs. Ren happened to be sitting with a very familiar Toga. You made your way over to them worming your way through the crowds of half-naked people. “ah, Jake I found you!” you exclaim putting your hand on his shoulder. He looked up at you obviously relieved at your appearance. “boys” you nod “I’m sorry but I’ve got take my friend from you. We’ve got a busy night ahead!” You pull Ren up onto his feet pushing him towards the exit. 

“hey, wait!” you turn to see the Toga that seemed familiar standing. Oh yeah, he now looked very familiar this wasn’t good. “I know you!” you turn to face him an at ease smile on your lips “I can assure you that I would remember if I had met you” you turn back around dead set on getting the fuck out of here. “no, I know you and you don’t remember me because you killed my brother you bitch!” okay yep now you definitely remembered, you needed to get your ass and Ren’s ass out of here. You grab his hand and yell “RUN!” you tug him behind you trying to navigate your way out of the club the sounds of the Togas behind you spurring you to move faster. 

Shit this was definitely not good. You made your way out the door fresh night air hitting you in the face. You look around frantic beside the phoenix was an ally, perfect. You ran into and followed it turning left and then right twisting through the maze of streets and allies that made up the city of Issa Dorian. You kept running until you could no longer hear the sounds of the Toga behind you. You leaned against the ally wall dragging in deep breaths just then noticing that your hand was still latched onto Ren’s. You quickly release it heat rising to your cheeks. “what was that?” He asked standing on the opposite of the ally now, trying to catch his breath as well. “I killed his brother last time I was here. Apart of a job Exie had me do.” He looked up at you in surprise. “didn’t put you down as a killer.” He said. You stand up straight, looking out of the ally for the Togas or maybe even the guard. “well maybe you don’t know me.” You motion for him to follow you as you made your way towards the place you would be staying the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic and i am really excited to continue this story.


	4. Lightly Buzzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! i hope you guys enjoy.

The cool breeze chilled your face making you pull the blanket you had dragged all the way to the rooftop closer around your body. In front of you the streets of Issa Dorian exploded with fireworks and big beams of multicoloured lights moved through the air. Below where your feet dangle precariously over the edge of the building the sounds of people drunk and fumbling to get home can be heard. You take a swig of the Alderaanian wine encased in an intricate green bottle. You had stolen this one from Abbie’s street market a long time ago, the people around her not being able to see past her obvious fib. If it was so rare then why did she have a street market just for Alderaanian wine?

You chuckle and continue looking out into the night. In Issa Dorian the night life never stops the clubs and pubs never shutting in order to keep the credits rolling in. You look at your watch and sigh, it’s was the early morning of the next day. Behind you a loud creak came from the dodgy old door opening. You didn’t turn around because you knew who it was, you had left him downstairs almost an hour ago. You had assumed that by now he would be asleep. His footsteps moved closer to you before stopping you could see him contemplating something. He obviously came to a conclusion as he sighed and got up onto the ledge beside you. His legs now dangling beside yours. 

“you’re drunk.” He states. You chuckle yet again.

“I like to call it lightly buzzed, sir.” Tacking on the sir because you remembered he was still your superior, even if he was no more than a few years older than you. You sat in silence for a while occasionally taking a swig of wine. you look over at him his dark hair moving in the wind. He looked almost… sad? No, the great Kylo Ren could never be sad. Nether less you offer him the bottle with a shaky hand. He turned to your offered bottle he looks at it for a second before taking it out of your hand. He holds it in his palm before promptly dropped it off the edge of the building. “hey!” you exclaim.

“I can’t have you drunk for tomorrow, now go to bed.” He stood then leaving out the door where he came from. Below you in the streets the sounds of people yelling could be heard. The guy probably hit someone with the bottle. “asshole” you mutter before standing and following his steps back downstairs.

…

“where are we going? The coordinates you got given are in the other direction.” Ren had been complaining the entire time. He really was like an overgrown child that was used to getting what he wants. “I’m hungry, and I want to see a friend. We can go check the coordinates after we have eaten, sir.” He huffed behind you and you could just feel his retort coming. “we don’t have time for this.” There it is. 

“actually sir” you motion to the street around you, the city itself. “we have plenty of time. The city never sleeps” still grumbling behind you but not openly objecting you counted that as a win. Of sorts. You continued your way through the streets. Colourful market stalls selling a wide array of trinkets, ornaments and food. The creatures inside the stalls yelling and waving their arms in efforts to grab your attention. A sign ahead catches your eye. You look behind you to see ren looking at small figurines at a stall the trader behind the stall signalling for him to pay her. You sigh before grabbing his arm and all but shoving him into the doorway of the small bar. You enter and memories of your past times here come back. Along the wall many pictures show nights that people have spent here. People kissing, drinking, people basically just having fun. It smells like alcohol and a hint of lavender coming from the incense behind the bar. The hardwood floor creaked underneath your weight.

You move to the front and take a seat in the bar stool. You swivel on the stool to face ren. You Indicate with your hand for him to take a seat. He moves forward and sits down in the seat one over from you. Weirdo. You swivel back around to be face to face with a woman with short brown hair held back by a red ribbon. She wore a purple flowy dress and had large green eyes. “Lizzy!” you smile and lean over the bar catching your friend in a hug. She smiles the small diamond embedded in her tooth glinting “it’s been so long since I’ve seen you four. Where have you been?”. It hurt to lie to your friend but considering your friendship was built on a lie it was now easy at this stage. “had to go back and see the family for a bit. Mum was worried sick.” She thought you were a small-town girl from the residential district wanting a taste of city life. If only she knew. She spoke “so, what can I do for you other than grace you with my presence.” You chuckle. 

Still the same Lizzy from back then. “can I please get two of your amazing pot pies.” She looks between you and Ren as if just realising you were together. She looks like she was going to say something but from the look on your face she decides not to. Bustling her way out a small door into the kitchen. 

“do you know who the women we are going to see is?” you startle at his words. Having been just enjoying yourself listening to the quiet jazz music playing. “she’s a trader” you reach over the counter and grab a glass “she will know where Cintra is. But she won’t give up the information easily.” you pour out a large helping of bourbon. “she trades information for favours. I don’t know what she will ask of me.”.

You hum as you take a drink of the liquor, it warms you as it makes its way to your stomach. Lizzy returns then with two plates with steaming pies on it. She plops one plate down in front of you the other in front of Ren. You shift on the seat putting your hand in your pocket to grab some credits to pay her. She stops you by placing a hand on yours. “no need Honey. It’s just good to see you back. Next time don’t wait so long.” You nod and give her a warm smile tucking into your pie chatting idly with her. Looking over at Ren from time to time. He seemed to be enjoying the pie. It was probably for the best you didn’t tell him what was in it.

…

You stood in front of a small dilapidated house looking back at the coordinates to check you were in the right place. From the what Exie had shown you this should be right. Had Exie been lying to you? Or maybe Exie had been lied to. Ren moved past you into the small building you heard him say something and then what sounding like shuffling then you were just met with silence. You moved towards the building going through the same way Ren did. “Com – Jake?” you were met with silence and the commander wasn’t anywhere. Was the asshole playing a trick on you? That didn’t seem really dark night. You walked forward kicking the rubble on the ground out of the way. 

“Jake are you in here?” you called out again. A weird feeling starting in the pit of your stomach. The First order would kill you if they found out you let Ren die. Shit. You looked around. Light coming through the roof from a hole in the floor above you. The archways to other rooms collapsed. Suddenly a bag was thrown over your head large hands grabbing your wrists and tying them behind your back. You kicked out a foot, it collided with something soft. A loud “ow, little bitch” followed. You continued to wriggle and kick trying to escape your captors’ arms. “just fucking knock her out already, Jesus.” No don’t just knock her out already you thought. You didn’t really have a choice though as something blunt and hard hit you in the head, the world around you went dark.


	5. Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its been AGES since i lost posted. Sorry! You might know of the fires in Australia i've been down the coast trying to help out family so i haven't been able to write. :( I want to say that i will be posting often but i wont know till all this shit dies down. Sorry! i love you guys so much. thank you for all the kuddos and comments they mean so much to me.

You groan as light stabbed into your eyes. Your head was pounding, you probably had a concussion. You squint your eyes as you look around at the people that had kidnapped you. They were standing around some Leaning against walls others warming their hands above fires that came out of bins. Ren was nowhere in sight. You groan again, fuck. What had you gotten yourself into this time? 

“four is your name, right? I’ve heard about you. The serpents whisper.” A feminine voice called out from behind you. You heard the sound of heels clicking as a tall woman came into view. She was absolutely beautiful, dressed in an ankle length shimmery black dress that hugged every curve of her body. Her white hair coiled around her neck. Large electric blue eyes looking at you like a piece of meat. “do you know how much a human is worth on the market?” you stay silent. Glaring daggers at the women as you shift trying to pull your wrists out of the restraints. No luck, your arms stayed trapped behind you. 

“550,000 credits. Seems like a lot doesn’t it?” you continue to glare. Your knees now aching from your position on the hard-concrete floor. You finally decide to speak “I came to trade for information.” She laughs her men laughing along with her. “It doesn’t really look like you’re in a position to trade.” you look around for possible escape routes. It seemed like you were in an old aircraft hangar. Old banners of past gangs hang from the ceiling. Some of her men even sitting up in the rafters above. You didn’t see any way out of this without help. 

Where the fuck was Ren? Wasn’t he supposed to stop shit like this from happening? The women flicked her wrist to the creature on her right. The beast now moving menacingly towards your body. Once close he suddenly kicks you in the stomach hard. You gasp as the pain seemed to blind you for a second. Your body folding in on itself as you collapse to the floor. A rough hand grabs your hair pulling your neck back at a weird angle before slapping you hard on the cheek. As your head hits the ground you see stars behind your eyes. “fuck.” You groan. Spitting blood from your split lip out onto the floor. What do these assholes want? If the wanted to sell you for credits why would they need to beat you up beforehand. “I was told by Exie that I would be able to trade for Cintra Olearia’s location here.” you try again praying that Exie’s name still meant something.

“why would I trade with a girl who has killed almost all of my best men?” shit. Of course, it was like Exie to not think about the fact that she wouldn’t want to trade with a rival gang member. She flicked her wrist again “but this time kill her.” She told the creature. You shuffle backwards but not gaining much ground as your hands were tied behind your back. The fuzziness in your head stopped you from being able to move faster than a snails’ pace. The monster was just in front of you now. You shut your eyes preparing for the next swing to hit you.

Nothing struck you. Around you the sound of people fighting, and a loud crackling could be heard. A gurgling noise suddenly came from just beside your head, and you look up to see the creatures head severed, green blood streaming out of its mouth. You nearly threw up. you inch your body away from the head looking around the warehouse to see bodies strewn everywhere. Fucking hell. Your eyes finally landed on Ren standing in front of the women who you now knew was Cassandra the serpents rival gang’s leader. She was grabbing at her neck as if an imaginary hand was choking her. “where is Cintra Olearia?” Ren said. She continued to choke. You now realising that he was using the force. “tell me women.” Ren threatened voice deep with bloodlust. “Tottaro trading district.” She gurgled “you’ll nev-” she didn’t get to finish her sentence as Ren suddenly twisted his wrist a loud snap and her body fell to the ground lifeless. 

He stood there for a minute breathing heavily. His red sabre disappearing with a whoosh. You thought you had told him to leave that back on the ship. From this angle he looked impossibly large, with broad shoulders and long legs. You wince as your head touches the ground. He turns as if just remembering you are there. Quickly he makes his way over to you undoing the restraints around your wrists. Thank god for that, your hands had started going numb. You sit up twisting your wrists in order to get some blood flow to your fingers. 

“well she was kind of a bitch.” He said. With all the adrenaline still running through your system and the fact that the commander had just swore his statement seemed impossibly funny. You giggle for a second before coughing “ah fuck, forgot about that.” That being your stomach which was now becoming an epicentre of pain. you lay back down on the ground with a hand on your mid region. You shut your eyes zoning out for a couple minutes to try and ignore the pain “you’re not dead are you.”. 

You huff “you haven’t got rid of me yet, sir.”. You suddenly feel his arms come up under your armpit and hook under your knees. You groan at the movement “what are you doing!” you almost yell. You can just imagine him rolling his eyes. “your injured and we need to get out of here.”. he stands up carrying you as if you weigh nothing. He was probably using his stupid force powers again. “where were you.” You asked. He then looked at you almost apologetically.

“I was breaking my way out of the cell they had put me in. The idiots should have known to use something stronger to hold me.” 

“how could they ever underestimate the great Kylo Ren.” You mutter. He looks down at you with an amused expression a small smile making the corners of his mouth turn upwards. That was the last thing you saw before you blacked out completely your head rolling back onto his shoulder. Definitely a concussion.

…

You woke in a familiar bedroom, the rough cotton of your sheets slipping as you sit up in bed. Sunlight poured in through the shutters letting you know that is was daytime. Outside you could hear shouts and the sound of speeders moving through the streets. your face feels stiff when you move, and you reach up a hand to feel a bandage covering your cheek. You feel a lot better than last time you were awake; Ren must have applied Bacta or something to help you heal. 

You stand up wincing slightly at the shooting pain coming from your stomach. You walk out of your bedroom and into the living room feet padding softly on the wooden floors. Your safe house whilst you had been here was the exact same as you had left it. The walls are covered in colourful tapestries and oil paintings. The room crowded with plants of many different varieties. It had disappointed you coming back to the finalizer and being greeted with harsh lights and bland walls and floors. Making you wish you could take some of your plants from here with you. 

Someone cleared their throat behind you “you’re awake.”. You hum at the statement turning to see ren in what you assumed were his sleeping clothes. A lose black baggy jumper with grey track suits. It was weird to see him in something other than his weird cloak thingy or the suit. You didn’t mind though, it softened him in way. Made him seem more human. “You feel okay?” he asked.

You shrugged turning back around to plop yourself down on the couch, groaning as you hit the soft material. Ren moved to sit on the chair across from you. Sitting down and leaning closer to you. It was silent for a while, Ren rocking slightly in the chair. A soft melody was coming from the kitchen behind you. Ren finally spoke “Any other people that might try to kill you that I should know about?” you release a low chuckle that turned into a hiss from the pain in your stomach. “I pissed off a lot of people last time I was here. There was a reason I didn’t want to come back.” You try to think of the number of gang leaders, traders and other people that might hold a grudge against you but there was too many and it was starting to make your head hurt just to think about.

A light beeping sound came from just behind Ren. He huffed before turning around and picking up a small black device. A commlink. Lifting it to his ear he spoke “Commander Ren.” Quiet speaking could be heard coming from the device. “I’ll go check it out.” Another beep could be heard signalling that the connection was cut. Ren chucked the device onto the couch before standing with a groan running his hands through his hair. “there’s report of some rebel activity at a warehouse. I need to check it out.” He gave you a once over. Looking at your injuries. “you’ll stay here.”. you were quick to rebut. 

“you don’t know these streets, I do. You need me. I’m fine.” You attempted to sit up straight to prove your point but ended up making it halfway before falling back onto the couch. He looked at you almost amused before saying “you’re not coming it’s not up for discussion. I am your superior so follow my orders.”. you huffed annoyed at him pulling the ‘commander’ card. What did it matter to you if the guy got killed being reckless? He stood to leave making it down to the end of the hallway before you called out. “hey Ren?” he turned to you tilting his head almost like a dog. “thankyou. For saving me.” The edges of his mouth tilted up in an almost smile before he turned to get ready for his mission. For some reason it almost disappointed you. You wanted to see him actually smile. Why were you thinking that? You shake your head as if to get rid of the thoughts. But the image of what you imagined ren looked like smiling was in your head now. You groan annoyed. 

Fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions? And feedback is really welcome!


End file.
